Change Rooms
by KoshEmi
Summary: Unable to gain the upperhand over Haru in the pool, Rin finds other places… and other ways . Where Rin loves to dominate Haru (RATED M - Sharkbait/RinHaru - YAOI) R
1. Chapter 1

_**Change Rooms**_

**(A/N) **Mwahaha, I managed to get off my lazy ass a write a story for Free. Sometimes, I surprise even myself - and worried, frequently. 4 ongoing stories and another one?! But fret not, dear readers (or, so I tell myself) cos this baby is a oneshot. I'll get around to updating the other ones, just you wait. (err..) Wrote this randomly in the middle of the night cos i couldn't sleep so it may suck in quality.

**SUMMARY: Unable to beat Haru in the pool, Rin finds other places… and other ways. Where Rin loves to dominate Haru. Sharkbait.**

**Disclaimer: Free isn't mine, but this plot - err... plotless story is mine! If i catch anyone plagarising, i will MURDER you. *smiles***

**Warnings: It's M rated. 'Nuff said. Oh, wait - Unbeta-d, sorry.**

**.o.**

"Stop it, Rin."

Haru shifted on his feet to brush off the exploring hands, his exasperated tone laced with annoyance. He slipped his arms through a crisp white school shirt and buttoned it slowly, focusing on ignoring Rin and instead remembering the way the water at Samezuka glided against his skin during the joint practice. Rin had yet to change, with only a black towel draped over is shoulders that held one or two droplets dripping his almost-dry hair. The lockers were empty except for him and Rin – they had stayed back to swim when everyone else had left. Makoto had left earlier that day because he had to take care of his siblings, so no one nagged Haru into leaving.

Rin's smile widened even more. Haru frowned inwardly. No… rather, it was a smirk. Rin did not smile – he sneered and smirked. Sometimes, Haru wondered if it was those abnormally pointed teeth that made him like that. Teeth that reminded him of sharks. For a moment, he wondered how many likenesses Rin had to a shark outside the pool. Did his teeth regrow no matter how many times he lost them? Was his nose as sensitive?

"Why?" asked Rin.

Feeling that the question was self explanatory and rather childish, Haru turned and plucked his towel off the wall hangers. He closed his eyes and started to massage his scalp with it, ridding any extra moisture. He didn't realise two arms encircling him from behind before he felt rough palms graze the skin on his abdomen, sending jolts of electricity up his spine.

"_Stop." _Haru surprised himself with the quietness of his voice because by _God_, he was getting annoyed now. He swatted the hands away, twisted away from the hold while grabbing the arm strap of his duffel bag in one smooth motion.

Rin's hands reached for him again. Intent on ignoring the red head, Haru turned and purposefully strode towards the exit, the quiet sound of his school shoes tapping against the wet tiles echoing throughout the change rooms. He was barely a few feet away when a louder and faster stride began. There was no time to process it – or anything really – when a strong hand encircled his elbow and twisted him around to shove him against a wall, because the back of his head slammed into the concrete. Grunting, he winced. Shit, that was probably going to leave a bruise.

"Oi," Rin said, and Haru shuddered at the ticklish sensation of having Rin whisper in his ear. Compelling himself to ignore the discomfort of having his personal space invaded, he levelled his azure eyes to Rin's crimson ones only to once again realise how goddamn _close _they were standing. The thought of running away flickered briefly through his mind, but he realised his simple and obvious plan to push Rin away and continue on his merry way was ruined, because his wrists were being held captive against the wall.

"_Oi."_

Haru turned his gaze from his trapped hands to Rin, whose face was mere inches away from his.

"What," asked Haru blankly.

"Who said you could leave?"

"Who said I couldn't leave?"

Rin snorted, hands tightened against his wrists. "Real funny, Haru."

Not seeing where this was going, Haru stared back blankly. Rin acting strange was no new information – but this ignorance of the concept of 'personal space' was something only belonged to the 'old Rin'. The Rin that had returned from Australia had been distant, both physically and conversationally. And yet, today, Rin had done a complete 180 albeit Haru couldn't tell if the change was good. The old Rin had been warm and friendly. This Rin, although similar in antics, was cold, bastardised and eerie.

Rin called another 'oi' and Haru's eyes refocused to him.

"Pay attention to me," growled Rin.

"Let go of me."

"Seems like I still have some water in my ears… speak up a little would you?"

Haru frowned, and turned his head to his side only to have Rin's vice like hands grip his chin and twist his head back to face him. He opened his mouth to complain, only to give a quiet mewl.

Shocked, his blue orbs widened and he slapped one of his hands over his mouth (the other, unfortunately still trapped by something called Matsuoka Rin's hands). A thigh brushed against his crotch again, and he couldn't decide if he felt relief for stopping himself from making any more embarrassing voices, or absolute horror that _Rin _was doing this.

Rin apparently, wasn't content with the lack of noise. Haru jolted when his hand was shoved to the side and pinned against the wall again.

"_Rin!" _Haru winced at his own voice's shrillness.

Rin shot him a devilish grin, his pointed teeth gleaming. "Come on, make that sound again." His thigh pushed against Haru's clothed dick, much harder than the last two times. It took all of himself for Haru not to whimper, as he bit down on his bottom lip and his eyes twitched.

Think about other things. Other things.

Water water water. Water. Water – oh _god_

Rin's thigh became more insistent and his hands abandoned their prisoner to slip under Haru's white shirt and map the chest under it – chiselled and firm, but not quite like his. More feminine – but Haru would glare at him if he told him that.

Water was good and all, but Haru realised it wasn't helping the him rid the hardness growing in his pants. Instead, Haru found himself comparing Rin's touches to water and speeding up the process if anything.

Haru's resistance crumbled under questing fingers, and he found his usually clear head fogging to the point he fumbled to make a complete two worded sentence: 'Stop, Rin'. He practically sat on Rin's thigh, his jello-turned legs far from being able to hold him up. His hands opted to hold onto the red hairs shoulders. His eyes glazed and half lidded, he barely noted that Rin was watching him with amused eyes.

Fingertips danced at the waistband of his swimming trunks (First of all, when and how did they even get under his pants?! Second, why did he let Rin get so far?!) while another set tortured a nipple.

Disgust washed over Haru as he realised he was doing this with _Rin _of all people. With his grip on Rin's shoulders, he tried to push him away, but Rin was strong – much stronger than him. His feeble attempts were ignored and Rin gave a breathy chuckle in his ear. Suddenly, Haru could feel… something hard poke at his stomach and he jumped in surprise.

Rin was _hard._

The implications were all too much, and Haru found himself falling. Falling hard.

And not by falling did he mean in _love. _Haru meant the falling into a deep, black, stoney-edged pitt, probably the bottom of an empty well. Doomed to dehydration and starvation – that is, if the fall didn't kill him first.

Haru's head snapped up, wincing when he felt the back of his already-abused head collide with hard tiles. Yep, definitely going to bruise.

Rin had set him on the floor (or he himself had fallen down) in the middle of his little revelation. His eyes were wide and the blue was turbulent with confusion, his hand rubbing his wrist, relieving some blood flow to his hands. It burned. Everywhere Rin had touched him.

His neck.

His face

His stomach.

His lips.

His chest.

"Figures."

Haru blinked. "… what?"

Haru watched as Rin's lips curved into a feral grin in slow motion, and felt a pang of despair and foreboding. His grip on his wrist tightened while he watched, entranced, as Rin's gripped the end of the towel.

"If I can't beat you in swimming…"

Black filled his vision, and Haru found himself disoriented. Pulling the towel off his face, he managed to catch a glimpse of Rin disappearing around the corner.

"… I'll fucking _dominate _you in bed."

.o.

_**PLEASE**__,_** LEAVE A REVIEW.**

Those things are like drugs to me. What I imagine them to be like, anyway. Happiness inducing, addictive… but without the nasty side-effects. If you could liquidize it and bottle that shit, it would cure cancer and AIDS.

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Change Rooms**_

**Chapter 2**

(A/N) Well. This was _supposed _to be a one-shot… but then the reviews and the bunnies kept whispering to me sweet, sweet words of how nice a continuation would be.

**Clarit**: Thank you! I was actually pretty worried about the characterisation since I've only watched 3 episodes. Haha yeah, I was watching free and all I could think was "yaoi yaoi yaoi. Yaoi over here, yaoi over here, yaoi yaoi…". I'm glad you enjoyed it, and took the time to check it out, thank you!

**Ell159: **Wow I'm lost for words, you're too kind! I'm nowhere near as great, but I'm so happy you enjoyed it, thank you! And I _do _have plans, but I'm not quite sure so… no idea haha.

**StormyNight55: ***cries* I'm sorry! Haha all jokes aside, thanks for reviewing and for favourite-ing this. :D And here's your update, mwahaha I'm sorry for leaving you hanging.

**Nothingcompaires: **uh… yeah it became incomplete… haha. Almighty sir/madam, your predictions are spot on ;). Thank you!

**FallenAngel1129: **Why, yes ;) This is the next installation. I wasn't going to, but you know… Reviews are my drug. Haha. Maybe I'll do more Rinharu's later. Just maybe.

**JumpingTheMoon: **I really loved your review, it was constructive and I love it when people express their opinions. Personally, I felt like Rin would be more prone to expressing his emotions through physical means, including violence and shouting, because he seems quite er 'gruff' haha. Thank you for reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own …. :(**

**Warnings: More graphic then the first chapter. But it's M, what do you expect?! Baby bunnies, cute yellow chicks and Bambi all prancing around in a flowery meadow filled with innocent little bumblebee's? If you did, please go to a doctor. And don't forget to click the back button.**

**.o.**

The next time Haru met Rin was a week later. Wednesday, to be precise. And here he stood, stifling down the blush that was threatening to expose itself (and ultimately embarrass him), because Rin was across the room, his towel slung around his shoulders, chest bare. His red eyes on were him, predatory as his wide, toothy leer.

"Haru-chan, why aren't you going in?"

Haru started, and realisation dawned on him that he had been blocking the entrance to Samezuka's swimming pool for the last few minutes. Or hours. Time seemed to be of no importance when Rin was right _there. _

He sidestepped, mumbling a quiet '_don't-call-me-Haru-chan'_. A confused looking Nagisa entered the cool, chlorine smelling environment he had come to love. From his peripheral, he could see Rei and Makoto looking at him funny, and but he gave a little reassuring shake of the head. They seemed to have gotten the point, because they didn't ask about it.

Rin however, didn't seemed to have gotten the memo, because Haru could still feel those eyes on him, boring into the back of his skull. A career such as neurosurgery, Haru decided, was not fit for Rin, because the intensity of the stare was beginning to give him heart palpitations. That was never a good sign.

In the change rooms, his mind still somewhat focused on Rin (and the pool, of course, but that went without saying – he was _always _thinking about water), he half-heartedly shrugged off his jumper and draped it over the hanger next to his towel. Kicking his flipflops off, he let himself be pulled back towards the pool by Nagisa's eager hands.

Throughout the whole practice, Rin's eyes stayed trained on him, even while the red hair was talking to his little friend (Itori, Santori, Nitori, whatever) or his captain. For once, Haru wished that their time trials would be at the same time, because it made him unsettled and slightly self-conscientious at the thought _Rin_ watching him swim.

In all honesty, Rin had always watched him, but the kind of watching then and now were worlds apart. At first, Rin had watched with fascination and child-like happiness, before it had reared an ugly head of anger, jealousy and pure loathing. Now, Rin was looking at him like… he wanted to fuck him, quite frankly. Right here. On the floor. In front of everyone.

Haru shivered at the thought. He floated, feeling the water glide over his skin, distantly hearing squelching footsteps and chattering as everyone left.

A pang of agitation squeezed his chest when he realised he had done nothing but think of Rin today. Even water had become second to his self-proclaimed rival in his mind. He sighed, twisting his torso to the side and propelling himself to resurface easily, pulling his cap and goggles off and tossing them to the side carelessly.

He looked around, blue eyes searching for the familiar head of red hair and chiselled chest, feeling somewhat strange at the thought that he was alone in the pool. Odd, that the Samezuka team would trust him enough to leave him alone. Had they left behind a key for him? Or did they forget?

He disappeared underwater, only to reappear a second later at the edge of the pool. Bracing his hands against the pool tiles, he began heaving himself out.

Suddenly, a pressure around his ankle jerked him back into the depths of water, and fumbling with only one foot, he couldn't regain his balance. Kicking his legs in an attempt to shake off whatever, or _whoever,_ he managed to break the surface and take a deep breath, before he was dragged back under, down towards the deeper end. He had enough sense to keep his mouth shut and save his breath (no pun intended).

His trusty goggles flickered through his flailing thoughts, but he pushed that aside when he remembered he had taken them off moments ago with his cap.

Trying to catch a glimpse of his captor, he thrashed and whirled, and in midst of all the chaos, Haru caught a mixture of red, white and black, and managed to and a clean kick to something like a rock. A mass of bubbles to explode into his face - whatever it was, it breathed. Good. Because that meant Haru could kill the fucking thing… later. Oxygen came first.

Ankle freed, he swam to the shallow side once more (a_way _from the damn thing), and re-emerged panting, skin flushed a pale pink, and slightly traumatised.

"God dammit, Haru, you kick fucking _hard."_

"_Rin!" _Haru peered at Rin, who had followed him, through wet, inky black hair in surprise, promises of bloody murder shoved aside. It took a moment for him to digest the information, his eyebrows pulled together, a look of pure confusion on his face. "Why were you trying to kill me?"

Rin scowled, pushing his hair out of his face with one hand, another cradling his stomach. "What the hell… I wasn't trying to kill you, _moron_." A large calloused hand reached out pulled at Haru's forearm, splashing water everywhere. He stilled immediately. Another hand gripped his chin and tilted his head up, and before he could even wonder was going on _now, _he felt lips roughly press against his.

Haru's azure blue eyes doubled in size, and any protests he might have had were lost in the kiss. His hands firmly grasped Rin's shoulders, pushing him away. Rin's name was muffled by the pressure on his mouth, and Haru immediately regretted opening his mouth, because Rin took the invitation and thought it would be cool to stick his tongue into his mouth. Haru gasped in shock, more than pain when his hair was yanked, allowing Rin full access to his mouth. The taste of chlorine and spices that came with Rin's probing tongue invaded his mind, absolutely crushing any idea or motivation to struggle against Rin. Fingers that used to push away now gripped tighter, pulling the body forward. They both stumbled back, until the ledge dug into Haru's back almost painfully.

Rin, deeming Haru compliant enough, removed his hands from Haru's head. He traced his fingertips down the side of the slightly muscles torso, till they reached the almost undefinable curve of a male hip. His lips still locked with Haru, he lifted the smaller male onto the ledge before guiding the legs apart so he could accommodate himself between them.

After what seemed like forever, they broke apart. Haru gasped for air quietly, pressed his forehead against the crook of Rins shoulder. Haru shivered when he felt Rin's body press against his own – his growing erection, to be truthful.

"… Rin," he mumbled, his skin flushed and eyes half-mast as he grappled for oxygen. "What are you – we – doing?"

"What do you think?" asked Rin dryly, raising a fine brow. He pulled the brunets lips back to his, and Haru felt slightly miffed when he could feel a smirk against his lips. Before Haru could reply, Rin ground his hips against his and a strangled moan left his lips instead, deepening the shade of red on his face. His back arched and his bent knees tightened around Rin's hips. Haru shuddered when he felt Rin's tongue against his neck, the very tips of sharp teeth skimming his skin. Haru found himself tilting his head to the side to give Rin more access.

Teeth sank into the junction of his collarbone and neck, and he gasped in pain, eyes flickering open. "Ah! – _Rin."_

He received a non-committal grunt in reply that did nothing to ease his tenseness. But he relaxed when a tongue returned to lapping at the sensitive skin, alternating with sucks.

It took a while for realisation to dawn him. "What the _hell – Rin!_"

"_What?"_ hissed Rin. "Stop interrupting!"

Haru's tone and eyes were accusing. "You're giving me a _hickey!" _

Rin's face transformed into a savage and triumphant leer, his fingertips skimming the tops of Haru's swimming trunks. "Yeah."

Haru was lost for words in uncharacteristic shock (well okay, yeah the hands were distracting too). "Everyone will see! _Are you out of your mind?!"_

"Nah," said Rin, looking thoroughly amused. He hooked his fingertips under the purple and black swimwear and slipped them off in one smooth flourish, his leer widening by the millisecond. Haru barely had time to realise the state of his complete and utter undress before Rin's burning hands gripped his manhood. "Now shut up."

"Ahh…" Haru slapped his hand over his mouth, somewhat horrified through hazy thoughts. He watched his trunks drift away, but couldn't find it in himself to care. He shuddered when a rough thumb skimmed over his tip, and arched into the touch feverishly. He barely managed to catch the low chuckle Rin let out. Frustration overwhelmed him when the hand didn't move, instead opting to stay still. Before he could help himself, a strangled whine slipped past his lips. He looked up quickly to see Rin smirking down at him, eyes narrowed and hazy with lust.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Shut – nngh!"

Haru writhed when hands began stroking fast and hard, any plans for replying now lost somewhere in midst of the lusty haze in his brain. Rin's hands, lubricated with water, were completely random and unpredictable, leaving Haru unable to brace himself for the changes in pace and bite back moans. He stayed relatively quiet, but every time Rin swiped his tip with a thumb or stroked faster, he groaned especially loud. He didn't miss Rin's lecherous smile.

"Rin, stop. _Stop," _gasped Haru, his fingernails scratching at Rin's pale back, leaving light pink stripes in their wake. "Cumming… _cumming!__"_

Rin, if anything at all, sped up. Haru squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the coil tighten in his stomach almost unbearably. But what sent him careening off the edge, white exploding behind his eyes, was Rin's hot mouth enveloping his head, giving a hard suck. Blue eyes clenched shut, he let out a silent scream, arching into Rin in a way that would have nearly snapped his back in half.

He slumped, his forehead resting against shoulder, barely noticing that Rin was furiously yanking at his own cock. Within seconds, streams of white splattered against both their stomachs.

It was minutes, maybe hours, before Haru could think again. Again, it was hard to tell when Matsuoka Rin was thrown into the equation.

He heard chuckling, and blearily blinked his eyes open and tilted his head to the side, only to catch a sight that made his heart clench in nostalgia. Rin was smiling, his eyes dancing with a mischievous light that promised trouble, and many headaches.

"Next time, let's try it in the change rooms."

.o.

**REVIEW ****PLEASE. **

**Seriously, you better, because 98% of this chapter was your doing. Maybe if I'm motivated enough (with reviews) I'll do another RinHaru story. Just maybe. Or maybe I'll do a another chapter on this, where they **_**actually **_**do it in the change rooms. I was going to do that in this chapter… but I tend to get distracted and impatient as dear Rin. **

**Checked this only roughly. My need for sleep overwhelms my small little brain's protests. If you see any mistakes, please tell me and you'll get a virtual cookie. **

**Thank you! (and review!)**


End file.
